Mi nueva vida- James X Carlos (Jarlos)
by Mich Payne de Schmidt
Summary: A James le acaban de Romper el Corazón pero el inesperado encuentro con un chico que quiere que el sea sus tutor le ayudara a superar su antiguo amor no correspondido y a crear nuevos sentimientos por un nuevo Amor
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola eh regresado con una nueva historia! Mi primer Jarlos c´: espero les guste mucho! Mi otra historia Kogan estén atentos porque ya pronto seguiré con esa historia bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos abajo disfruten la historia n.n **_

**CAPITULO 1: Si no lo pides, No se te dará. **

Era una tarde soleada un Joven llamado James Diamond se encontraba sentando llorando en una banca de un hermoso parque. A lo lejos se podía observar a unos niños jugar y sus padres detrás de ellos.

"Pensamiento de James"

Fui yo el que lo invito, Solo necesitas taparte los ojos. Haré que imagines a tu amado Dustin. –Eso fue lo único que pude decirle antes de tomar un listón y vendarle los ojos y darle un tierno beso en los labios- Fue una inocencia egoísta. –El se encontraba recostado en mi cama sin camisa, yo por mi parte estaba sentando en su regazo inclinándome para darle un beso mientras pasaba sus hermosas manos por mi cabello- Tus frías manos se sentían tan bien. Te amaba, te amaba tanto.

Du….Dus…Tin –Eso fue lo único que pudiste decir. Lo único que quedo fue el toque de tus manos. Mis sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos.-

Pensaba que si nuestros cuerpos se juntaban, él entendería mis sentimientos.

"Fin del pensamiento de James"

James se encontraba llorando en esa pequeña banca recordando todo del porque se encontraba así, no le importo que toda la gente lo viera de una manera extraña estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un Cohete echo de botellas de plástico se dirigía hacia donde estaba, cuando callo hiso un fuerte sonido que espanto a James y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Detrás del Cohete venia un chico corriendo el cual al llegar a donde estaba James se dio cuenta de que este estaba llorando y se limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

Mucho gusto en conocerte, yo me llamo Carlos García.-Fue lo que dijo el chico cuando me tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarme para ir con el-

¿Qué? ¡Oye suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Oye! –Intense zafarme pero me fue imposible-

¡Oh! ¡Carlos! ¿Encontraste el Cohete? –Dijo una chica pelinegra con mechas rojas-

Oh, veo que trajiste un amigo. Bienvenido –Esta vez hablo una chica Rubia-

Aquí tienes, el saludo indispensable. –Dijo una chica de cabello negro ondulado mientras le ponía una botella de refresco a James en su mano- Salud! –Dijeron las tres chicas que estaban sentadas en una manta en el pasto-

Yo no… -Fue lo que dije cuando sentí un mano en mi cabello-

Todo esta bien. –Me dijo Carlos mientras sentía que esa caricia era algo familiar-

¡Oye Carlos! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Esta vez si lo are volar! –Grito la chica pelinegra con mechas rojas-

Ya voy –Dijo Carlos corriendo en la dirección de la chica-

El toque de su mano, pude sentirlo. Pero no es posible que se le parezca –Dijo James tapándose la cara con una mano ya que se había sonrojado un poco-

Así que te llamas James Diamond –Dijo la Chica Rubia-

Yo me llamo Camille Roberts Mucho Gusto –La chica pelinegra le dio una hermosa sonrisa-

Yo soy Lucy Stone –La chica pelinegra con mechas rojas le extendió la mano-

Y yo soy Jo Taylor –La rubia le dio una sonrisa-

Entonces te llamaremos Jamie –Dijo Lucy con una hermosa sonrisa-

¿Jamie? –Fue lo único que dijo James-

Carlos organizó el lanzamiento de Cohetes para Lucy que quiere ser astronauta –Dijo la chica rubia señalando a la pequeña niña-

Nos hicimos amigas gracias a Carlos –Dijo Camile-

Carlos tuvo una niñez complicada. Fue abandonado en la puerta de un orfanatorio. En cuento se graduó de primaria comenzó a trabajar. Y a pesar de que no gana mucho dinero trabajando, cada mes dona dinero al parque, dice que quiere mantenerlo en pie. –Dijo Jo viendo a Carlos-

Es un buen chico, alguien como él está destinado a ser feliz –Dijo Camile-

Si, Si –Dijo Lucy asintiendo con la cabeza-

¿Feliz, no? – Dijo James viendo a Carlos quien le dio una sonrisa y James solo volteo-

Pasaron 4 horas y James ya iba de regreso a su casa con un hermoso atardecer.

Pero si yo también quiero ser feliz –Pensaba James mientras escucho que alguien lo seguía- ¿Necesitas algo? –Dijo James volteando y dándose cuenta de que era Carlos el que lo había estado siguiendo-

Me preocupas, porque hace un rato estabas llorando –Dijo Carlos dándole una mirada un poco dolida ya que no le gustaba ver llorar a la gente-

No tiene nada que ver contigo –Dijo James dándose la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo-

Me dijeron que estas en la universidad ¿me podrías enseñar? –Dijo Carlos con nerviosismo ya que no pudo seguir estudiando-

¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? –Dijo James quien seguía caminado-

Quiero entrar a un universidad que de servicios sociales, pero como no me gradué de la Preparatoria, tengo que tomar el examen de admisión –Dijo Carlos teniendo la esperanza de que James le dijera que si-

¡Estoy ocupado en mi tesis! –Dijo James algo molesto-

En tu tiempo libre esta bien –Dijo Carlos casi rogándole de rodillas-

Me niego, búscate otro profesor particular –Dijo James antes de que Carlos lo jalara del brazo-

Sólo necesito a Jamie –Dijo Carlos con cara de puchero-

¿Qué? –Dijo James sorprendido-

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a el apartamento de James

¡Suéltame! –Dijo James ya que Carlos lo tenía tomando del brazo-

¡Por favor! –Dijo Carlos-

¡Eres una molestia! –James se zafo-

¡Yo quiero estudiar! –Dijo Carlos mientras se le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas-

Ya déjame en paz. Me vas a hacer enojar en serio –Dijo James mientras sacaba sus llaves para abrir el apartamento encontrándose con la mirada de Carlos-

Esta bien –Dijo Carlos y lo dejo en paz-

¡¿Pero que le pasa?! –Dijo James entrando a su casa cuando escucho un sonido de fuera- ¡Oh! ¡MI llave! Se la llevo…! Es de lo peor! Rompen mi corazón, ¡Y alguien que no conozco se lleva mi llave! ¡Se acabo me voy a dormir! –Dijo James muy molesto entrando a su departamento azotando muy feamente la puerta de entrada-

A la mañana siguiente James sintió como unas manos comenzaban a tocar su cabello…

Cálido…¿Qué le pasó a tus manos? Están diferen…tes…-Dijo un muy adormilado James mientras habría sus ojos se llevo un gran susto- ¡¿Qué te pasa!? ¡¿Por qué estas aquí?! –Dijo James muy enojado-

Buenos días. Termine de repartir periódicos y me di una vuelta por aquí. –Dijo Carlos mientras jugaba con las llaves de James-

¡Sal de aquí! ¡Deja la llave y sal de aquí enseguida! –Dijo James muy molesto casi gritando-

Prepare el desayuno, si deseas puedes servirte –Dijo Carlos apuntando a una mesa con un desayuno que se veía muy delicioso, después soltó una pequeña carcajada porque el estomago de James gruño un poco-

¿Por qué haces tanto para que te enseñe? –Dijo James que ya estaba sentando desayunando junto con Carlos-

¿No lo entiendes? –Dijo Carlos algo desilusionado-

No tengo ni la menor idea –Dijo James dando un bocado a su desayuno-

¿Por qué será? –Dijo Carlos soltando un leve suspiro-

¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! ¡Idiota! –Dijo un James enojado-

Carlos se puso a lavar los trastes y James pensaba….

A pesar de eso, lo echo porque esas manos se parecen a las de el. Ya debo olvidar lo de una buena vez. No importa cuanto lo quiera, mis sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos. Lo único que se quedo en mi… fue el toque de esas manos –James mientras pensaba en eso tomaba una tasa de Té mientras se sonrojaba por recordar esas caricias y al mismo tiempo al ver a Carlos haciendo que retrocediera chocando con una gran pila de libros que cayeron encima de el-

¡Ahh! –Grito James-

_**¿Que le pasara a James? **_

_**¿Se encontrara bien?**_

_**Pues esperen la segunda parte jajaja espero les aya gustado esta parte de la historia y como se habrán dado cuenta eso espero! . esta historia formara parte de mi otra historia Kogan aun no se como las relacionare completamente pero algo se me ocurrirá jejeje bueno espero disfruten mis historias sin mas que decir me despido muchas gracias a todos mis lectores :3 bye bye **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos! Hoy regreso con la segunda parte del primer capitulo! en esta parte se sabrá quien es la persona por la cual James estaba llorando! y habrá otras pequeñas sorpresas sin mas que decir disfrútenlo no leemos abajo :3**_

Capitulo 1: Parte 2

¡Ahh! –Grito James-

Carlos corrió rápidamente y se posiciono detrás de James Cubriendo con su espalda todo el peso de los libros.

¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo un muy preocupado Carlos- Parece que ahora de debes un favor.-Dijo Carlos acercando su cara al cuello de James el cual se sonrojo por la cercanía-

James se separo rápidamente del agarre de Carlos, se levanto y volteo a verlo.

¡Que no se tu suba a la cabeza!-Grito James viendo directamente a los ojos de Carlos el cual se encontraba a gatas en el suelo haciendo cara de cachorrito- ¡Cielos! ¡Esta bien! Te enseñare siempre y cuando, tenga tiempo libre, mis lecciones serán severas. ¡Agradéceme por eso! –Grito James con cara de derrota pero aun así su cara daba un poco de miedo-

¡Si! –Dijo Carlos muy feliz con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro la cual hizo sonrojar a James-

Él…es demasiado directo –Pensaba James mientras se agachaba a recoger un libro, cuando se levanto sintió como una mano pasaba por su cabello-

Jamie es muy lindo –Dijo Carlos con una hermosa sonrisa y unos libros en sus manos-

¡No me mires de esa forma! –Dijo James con una voz molesta pero realmente estaba nervioso arrojándole libros a Carlos el cual los pudo esquivar-

Pasaron 2 Dias y James regresaba de la escuela abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Carlitos dormido en el piso

Ah, esta aquí –Pensaba James mientras se quitaba su gorro negro- A pesar de tener 6 trabajos y estar cansado se empeña en estudiar. ¿Se…parece? Para nada…no se parece en nada a el –Pensaba James mientras lo veía tierna mente hasta que vio como Carlos empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente-

Bienvenido –Dijo Carlos tallándose sus ojos se veía tan tierno que James no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco-

Si, gracias… voy a calificar así que ve a lavarte la cara –Dijo James mientras se sentaba y tomaba el cuaderno de Carlos-

Si –Dijo Carlos yendo al baño-

Todo es correcto –Pensaba James muy sorprendido- Me molesta.

¿Jamie, como te va con la tesis?-Pregunto Carlos desde el baño-

Nada mal. Aunque parece que voy a tener que escribir otra. –Dijo James un poco molesto-

¿Y porque?-Dijo Carlos mientras regresaba del baño-

Porque pienso quedarme en la Universidad. –Dijo James sin quitarle la vista a el cuaderno de James-

¿Reprobaste?-Dijo Carlos-

¡Estúpido! –Dijo James mientras le lanzaba su libreta en la cara- ¡Si yo soy el mejor del área de Literatura! ¡Me pidieron que me quede para la maestría! -Le grito James-

¡Increíble! No esperaba menos de Jamie –Dijo un muy feliz Carlos-

No…para nada…es que tú me preguntaste. Te advierto de que no quise hacerme el engreído…bueno –Dijo James algo nervioso-

¿Por qué?, Jamie es una persona increíble –Dijo Carlos muy orgullosamente haciendo sonrojar a James-

Cuando estoy con Carlos me siento extraño –Pensaba James con la cabeza agachada- Ah, ese libro

Lo siento, estaba leyendo sin permiso. –Dijo Carlos mientras agarraba el libro-

No, no te preocupes –Dijo James-

A Jamie le gusta este escritor ¿No? –Dijo Carlos algo curioso-

¿Por qué lo peguntas? –Dijo James-

Porque hay 3 libros por cada titulo y parece que el también estudio en la misma universidad que Jamie –Dijo Carlos con una pequeña risa- ¿Te encontraste con el alguna vez? –Dijo Carlos viendo como James volteaba la cara y parecía que quería llorar- ¿Jamie?

Lo conozco, es mi amigo de la infancia. –Dijo James sin voltear a ver a Carlos mientras pensaba "La persona que quiero, No…la quería"-

Ah, corazón, claro… -Dijo Carlos mientras veía la foto del Autor que se encontraba dentro del libro-Si, claro.

Cuando me entere de que los sentimientos de Kendall jamás serian correspondidos, yo me aproveche de esa debilidad. -Pensaba James mientras recordaba esa dolorosa escena en donde estuvo a punto de hacer el amor con el Kendall, ya que solo le vendo los ojos y lo beso tiernamente porque Kendall solo podía repetir el nombre de "Dustin" entre gemidos-

En ese momento me di cuenta…de lo arrepentido que estaba Kendall en haber tomado a alguien que ni siquiera ama para cubrir el lugar de Dustin. Para el fue como haberlo lastimado, A pesar de eso no puede detener los sentimientos que tenia hacia Kendall; Sentimientos que lo lastimarían por siempre.

Porque es preciado para el, no lo puede tocar, no quiere romper su relación, por eso no se declara. Un amor que nunca será correspondido. Yo comparto las mismas heridas, por eso…Esa amabilidad suya me lastima –Siguió Pensado James mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas-

Pasaron 30 minutos y Carlos entraba en la sala con el torso desnudo y una toalla en su cabeza

Jamie, gracias por prestarme la ducha. –Dijo Carlos mientras volteaba hacia el piso y encontraba a un James dormido como un dulce bebe- Jamie, te vas a resfriar –Lo movió un poco y entre sueños hablo un poco diciendo solo un nombre "Ke…Kendall" Carlos acaricio su cabello y un lado de su rostro y sin pensarlo 2 veces se inclino depositando un tierno beso en los hermosos labio de James haciendo que este despertara-

¡¿Qué estas haciendo!? –Grito James mientras empujaba a Carlos-

¿Kendall es el nombre de su amigo de infancia? Estaba hablando en sueños–Dijo Carlos algo dolido-

No tiene nada que ver contigo –Dijo James evitando todo contacto visual con Carlos-

Parece que si no te lo digo, nunca te vas a dar cuenta, por eso…-Dijo Carlos haciendo que James volteara a verlo- Jamie, yo… -Estaba a punto de terminar su oración cuando el timbre de la casa de James sonó-

Si, ¡Ya voy! –Grito James-

Cuando habrio la puerta se encontró con una enorme sorpresa! En la puerta se encontraba Parado un Chico Rubio un poco mas alto que el.

Kendall…-Fue lo único que dijo James haciendo voltear a Carlos-

Asi que estabas vivo.-Dijo Kendall-

¿Por qué dices eso? –Dijo James extrañado-

No respondes mis llamadas, ni siquiera te puedo encontrar en la universidad. Pensé que estarías muerto en algún lado. –Dijo Kendall sin expresión alguna en su rostro-

Qué pena que no lo estoy. Estoy preparando 2 tesis y no tengo tiempo para divertirme con una gran Doctor/ Escritor sobrevalorado –Fue la respuesta de James el cual se recargo en la puerta- No podría verlo, ni siquiera tengo en claro mis sentimientos –Pensó James mientras sentía una mano entre su cabello-

No seas ridículo. A pesar de todo, estaba muy preocupado. ¿Estas comiendo bien? No te vez muy bien. –Dijo Kendall mientras acariciaba la cabeza de James-

Kendall es muy amable…por eso es que no puedo soportarlo –Pensaba James con los ojos un poco vidriosos-

¿James? –Dijo Kendall-

Los ojos de James comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas poco a poco….

No digas mi nombre, ¡SI no quieres nada con conmigo, no me trates así! –James seguía pensando hasta que sintió como una mano le tapaba los ojos–

Disculpe, pero yo me quedare con Jamie –Dijo Carlos el cual ya le había tapado los ojos a James–

¿Qué? –Fue lo último que dijo Kendall antes de que Carlos metiera a James a la fuerza a su departamento-

James se soltó del agarre de Carlos y estaba muy furioso

¡Estúpido! –Le grito James a Carlos muy enojado mientras aventaba un libro hacia la pared- ¡¿Qué te pasa!? ¡Seguro que lo tomo a mal!

Te amo –Carlos se sonrojo mucho por lo que dijo sorprendiendo de sobre manera a James- Le pedí a Jamie que fuera mi profesor particular porque me enamore a primera vista. –Carlos Estaba demasiado sonrojado pero sabia que si no lo decía ahora después seria mucho mas difícil-

¿Qué estas diciendo? –Dijo James aun muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar-

Dejé 2 de mis trabajos, por supuesto paro poder estudiar, pero la verdadera razón es porque quería estar más tiempo junto a Jamie. La primera vez que nos vimos, Jamie estaba llorando y la razón es Kendall, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Carlos algo molesto porque no le gustaba ver llorar a James-

No tiene nada que ver –Dijo James aun dándole la espalda a Carlos-

No voy a preguntar que fue lo que paso. Pero yo nunca te are llorar, yo me enamore del rostro lloroso de Jamie, ¡Pero yo quiero que Jamie sonría! –Dijo Carlos con toda la esperanza de que Jamie le correspondiera- yo… ¿Puedo convertirme en el remplazo de Kendall? –Diciendo esto James se sonrojo se dio la vuelta y le arrojo un libro en su pecho a Carlos-

¡S-Sal de aquí! ¡Vete, vete! ¡Nunca vuelvas! –Le grito James a Carlos sacándolo de su departamento-

Carlos se quedo parado afuera de la puerta de entrada del departamento.

Jamie –Fue lo único que dijo Carlos antes de empezar a caminar fuera del lugar llorando ya que l había dolito demasiado lo que le dijo James –

James se quedo pensado recargado en la pared de la entrada, cuando escucho que Carlos se alejaba no lo dudo 2 veces y abrió rápidamente la puerta pero fue muy tarde Carlos ya no se encontraba en ese lugar

¿Cómo pudo irse tan tranquilo? –Pensaba James mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada y comenzaba a caminar hacia su cuarto-

"Pensamiento de James"

Tal vez dije demasiado, no es eso. ¿Qué le sucede? Me acaban de romper el corazón y el se declara –Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia mi habitación realmente no comprendía a Carlos- "Puedo convertirme en el remplazo de Kendall" –Llegue a mi habitación pero no podía estar tranquilo comencé a dar vueltas en circulo por todo mi cuarto- ¡Que le pasa! Aparte es hombre y yo también…aunque yo también estoy enamorado de un hombre. –Realmente mi cabeza me estaba dando vueltas no supe que decirle a Carlos me senté en mi cama y seguí pensado con algo de tristeza- Carlos tal vez ya no regrese aquí, Desde el principio el se metió a la fuerza. Yo no tengo nada que ver. Así es… no tiene porque importarme –No lo soporte mas, me recosté en mi cama seguí pensando hasta el momento en el que me quede dormido solo con 2 palabras en mi mente PERO Y COMO…?-

"Fin del pensamiento de James"

_**Y bien a que no se esperaban que era Kendall por el que estaba llorando! o si? cx como ven se ya comen se a mesclar un poco las 2 historias espero y mi cabeza me ayude a imaginar un segundo rencuentro pero lo importarte es!**_

_**¿James sentirá lo mismo por Carlos?**_

_**¿Carlos perdonara a James por hablarle de esa manera?**_

_**¿Por que James actuó tan impulsiva mente?**_

_**¿Carlos lograra que James supere su amor no correspondido?**_

_**Bueno si quieren saber todo eso esperen el siguiente capitulo el cual vendrá lleno de sorpresas eso espero! jajaja déjenme algún Review para ver si les gusto no les gusto dejo de escribir y mejor me pongo a vender chicles xDDD yo se que quieren dejar un Review asi que vamos no muerdo xDDDD bueno me despido por hoy cuídense un abrazo bye! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola eh regresado con la tercera y ultima parte del primer capitulo! les diré la verdad estaba pensando en dejar de subir historias porque pensé que no les gustaban pero los 2 Reviews que me dejaron en esta historia me hicieron cambiar de parecer porque aunque a todos no les guste veo que hay gente a las que si les gustan mis historias asi que este capitulo va con dedicatoria muy muy especial osea para : ****_HikariRushLoveGleek_**** aunque no me dejaste Review te hiciste la primer seguidora de mi historia te lo agradezco mucho! para: ****_kames4everever_**** Muchísimas gracias tu fuiste mi primer Review Y para pero no menos importante: ****_DanyBTR_**** hermosa muchísimas gracias por el review neta se siente bien lindo cuando lo hacen **

**Pero bueno creo que ya extendí muchísimo la introducción así que los dejo con este capitulo el cual esta lleno de sorpresas sin mas que decir nos leemos abajo...**

A la mañana siguiente… A fuera de una Florería

Disculpe… -Dijo un señor de traje con un arreglo de flores en las manos-

Mientras tanto en una cafetería que se encontraba al frente de la Florería se encontraba un muy enojado y celoso James el cual llevaba un sombrero y unas gafas para que no lo reconociera la persona que estaba atendiendo al cliente.

¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy disfrazado en la cafetería que está al frente del trabajo de Carlos? –Se cuestiona James mientras bebía un sorbo de su café y miraba tiernamente a Carlos- Dije que no me importaba, pero… ¿Acaso Carlos me interesa? Yo… ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No es lo que siento! ¡Es imposible!

Por simple coincidencia entre a un café que resulto estar al frente del trabajo de Carlos, sola mente fue eso. –Se decía así mismo entre susurros James hasta que se dio cuenta como unas hermosas chicas que venían del colegio se le acercaban a Carlos rompiendo todo pensamiento por el momento-

¡¿Pero que le pasa!? ¿Por qué se hace el tonto ante esas colegialas? –Pensaba James muy enojado y golpeando la mesa ya que las Chicas habían empezado a desde donde el podía ver coquetear con Carlos- ¡¿Acaso no es a mi a quien quieres?! No les estés dando alas ¡Carlos Idiota! –Pensaba James cada vez más celoso y por lo tanto más enojado- ¡¿Ha-?! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? –Se calmo un poco porqué vio como Carlos volteo hacia la venta donde el se encontraba y solo se agacho para que Carlos no lo descubriera-

Carlos volteo un instante porque una anciana le había preguntado el precio de un ramo de flores y cuando regreso su vista a donde el creía haber visto a su amado James ya no se encontraba nadie solo una taza de café.

8 horas después con un hermoso atardecer sonó el timbre de un apartamento James abrió un poco la puerta y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba intento cerrarla rápidamente pero este no se lo permitió poniendo su mano entre la puerta y jalándola hasta que James no tuvo otra opción mas que dejar que esa persona entrara,

Jamie –Dijo Carlos-

¿A que has venido? –Dijo James sin siquiera mirarlo-

Quería verte –Dijo Carlos haciendo que James se sorprendiera un poco, mientras cerraba la puerta- Cuando me dijiste que no regrese me di cuenta de que me acelere, al confesar mis sentimientos debido a que me sentí intimidado por Kenny, después de eso me arrepentí. Pero por más que trate no pude renunciar a ti. –Decía Carlos mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus ojos-

¿Q-Que es lo que tienes? Me dices cosas sin sentido desde la otra vez. ¡Me molesta! –James intentaba calmarse pero sus palabras salían como si de gritos se tratasen espantando un poco a Carlos-

Pero…Viniste a la florería ¿No? –Dijo Carlos sorprendiendo a James ya que si lo había descubierto, mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta darle un dulce abrazo acercándose a su oído- Yo estaba muy feliz, Jamie te lo diré otra vez . Te Amo –Dijo Carlos con toda la ternura del mundo haciendo que James se sonrojara demasiado soltándose de el y dando la espalda-

Eres demasiado directo –Dijo James el cual se encontraba dándole la espalda a Carlos porque estaba súper rojo de vergüenza y muy confundido-

¿Te molesta? –Dijo Carlos algo tímido-

Lo que pasa…es que no estoy acostumbrado –Dijo James mirando el suelo cuando de repente sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por atrás con mucho cariño haciendo que este se sonrojara mas si es que era posible-

Yo haré que te acostumbres. Todos los sentimientos que tuviste hasta ahora… refléjalos en mí. –Decía Carlos muy tiernamente aun abrazando a James-

Yo quería a Kendall –Pensaba un muy sonrojado James-

Te amo –Volvió a decir Carlos haciendo que James dejara de pensar en lo que se encontraba pensando- Jamie, Te amo.

Es tu culpa. Porque tus manos son tan cálidas –Pensaba James mientras Carlos los abrazaba con más ternura dándole más calor y más amor-

Jamie, Te amo. Por eso quiéreme por favor. –Dijo Carlos con unas cuantas lágrimas mientras volteaba su cabeza y James también quedando muy cerca sintiendo su respiración el uno del otro-

Me molesta –Pensaba James-

Carlos volteo tiernamente a James y le dio un cálido y dulce beso en los labios, James no lo soporto mas y automáticamente comenzó a desabrochar lentamente mente botón tras botón de la camisa de Carlos. Carlos cargo a James y lo sentó en la cama al mismo tiempo que el se sentaba detrás de el Carlos se recargo en James el cual se estremeció porque era la primera vez que sentía el torso desnudo de Carlos sobre su espalda.

Carlos comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de James y siguió con el pantalón, James se recargo hacia delante alzando un poco su trasero a la altura del miembro de Carlos el cual sin dudar bajo lentamente el pantalón y el bóxer de James y el mismo se bajo los suyos dejando ver un miembro algo grande y muy erecto el cual introdujo sin pensar dentro de James haciendo que este gimiera con cada estocada que Carlos le daba juntando su mano con la James le daba seguridad de que el no lo dejaría jamás.

Sin darme cuenta, Me va envolviendo, Me lleva, Me descontrola –Pensaba James mientras gemía de dolor y placer mientras apretaba las sabanas de la cama- En cuanto me doy cuenta…Estoy cayendo –Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de sentir como una mano de Carlos le tocaba el cabello tiernamente haciendo que este se viniera y casi al mismo tiempo Carlos se vino dentro del interior de James, los dos se recostaron sin decir una sola palabra solo viéndose a los ojos los cuales decían todo lo que sentían hasta que James se quedo dormido y Carlos se levando y le puso una sabana encima para después acostarse al lado de su amado y quedarse dormidos desnudos y abrazados-

A la mañana siguiente….

Parece que lo hice bien –Dijo un señor llamando la atención de Carlos-

Esta precioso –Dijo Carlos el cual estaba admirando un gran ramo de rosas-

Y le aumente mas rosas sin costo –Dijo el señor guiñándole el ojo a Carlos-

¿Es para envió? Yo las llevare –Se ofreció muy amablemente Carlos-

No, esta bien –Dijo el señor-

¿Las vendrán a recoger? –Dijo Carlos con una mirada extraña-

Toma son para ti –Dijo el señor sorprendiendo inmensamente a Carlos- A ver… te las envía el señor James Diamond. -Dijo el señor mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas a Carlos el cual se había sonrojado- También te dejo un mensaje… Eh… "Felicidades por haber aprobado el examen de admisión, o algo así". ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un amigo? –Le pregunto muy confundido el señor a Carlos-

Aun que no tengo mucho que ofrecer, el hacer algo por alguien, solo para ver su sonrisa…Y los sentimientos que tengo se transmitan. Y si se alegra y me sonríe cuan feliz seria yo. –James se encontraba sentando en el piso de la sala de su apartamento pensando cuando escucho como alguien llegaba corriendo y abría la puerta-

¡Jamie! ¡Recibí las flores! –Entro un muy feliz Carlitos-

No te alegres por unas simples flores, ¡Todavía tienes que dar otro examen! –Dijo un James muy serio sentando en la mesa leyendo un libro, el cual tenia al revés ya que cuando escucho los pasos de Carlos se levanto lo mas rápido del piso para evitar que Carlos pensara que estaba pensando en el- Aprobaste el examen de admisión pero no la universidad y por eso… -James fue interrumpido por un hermoso abrazo de Carlos-

Jamie, creo que voy a morir de la felicidad –Le dijo Carlos a James en el oído mientras le besaba el cuello-

Tonto. Lo siento, mucho más si es la persona a la que mas quiero –Fue lo ultimo que dijo James antes de recargarse en el hombro de Carlos y perderse en el dulce aroma que este desprendía-

...

6 Años Después…

Después de un buen tiempo Carlos desapareció, ¿Regreso? ¿ A Nueva York? –James se encontraba sentando en su puerta con una postal en su mano y lagrimas en lo ojos-

_**Y que les pareció! el final! los deje con intrigas! muajajaja **_

_**¿Que paso con Carlos por que se fue? eso ni yo lo se aun, como dije espero les aya gustado mi historia y perdón si fui algo explicito en la parte pervertida! si quieren que lo sea mas díganmelo y lo seré jajajaja xDD neta muchas gracias por sus Reviews espero también me dejen uno en este capitulo... el segundo capitulo lo subiré hasta la próxima semana espero si es que no me dan contratiempos porque no estoy para decirlo ni ustedes para saberlo xDD pero estrenare obra de teatro el próximo jueves YEI! entonces estoy todo atareado con eso jejeje pero bueno los dejo por hoy las adoro y los adoro! cuídense mucho! nos estamos leyendo bye bye 3 **_


End file.
